


Living in the Now

by CiaraK_1996



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Fall (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19644202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraK_1996/pseuds/CiaraK_1996
Summary: Love hurts. It is a pain in one’s chest that is overwhelming and constant, it is just as harrowing as when you are close as when you are apart, however, the sheer thought of the absence of that pain is utterly unbearable. Yet there was almost a comfort in the relentless aching, that somehow became you as if there were a gaping hole in your heart and soul and the best way to fill it was to get as close to the person you loved and never let them go.





	Living in the Now

Crowley had been watching Aziraphale for six thousand years. At first, he did not know what was so … fascinating about the angel. Perhaps it was his strangely rebellious tendencies, his instant trust of a demon. Even in the garden, Aziraphale had nothing bad to say to the demon, he was simply worried that somehow, _he_ had done the wrong thing. Crowley found that oddly pleasing, that an angel would ask a demon for reassurance rather than smiting him on sight.

Almost four thousand years later, however, Crowley had begun to understand humans and in turn, began to understand these feelings inside. So many poets describe love as butterflies and fireworks, passionate and wonderfully pleasant. However, the truth that so few people admitted was that love hurts. It is a pain in one’s chest that is overwhelming and constant, it is just as harrowing as when you are close as when you are apart, however, the sheer thought of the absence of that pain is utterly unbearable. Yet there was almost a comfort in the relentless aching, that somehow became you as if there were a gaping hole in your heart and soul and the best way to fill it was to get as close to the person you loved and never let them go. For all the centuries Crowley was apart from Aziraphale were lonely and painful, and yet being in his presence offered a different sort of pain, the sort that longed for him to be just that little bit closer. The sort of pain that told Crowley he was alive and even had something to live for.

Aziraphale took longer to realise. For the first few millennia, he thought his appreciation for Crowley was simply the same he felt for all living beings, after all, he loved everything on God’s Earth, and in many ways, God had created demons. And Crowley was not truly evil or even bad, and as they grew closer, Aziraphale realised that although Crowley fell because he was not like other angels, he was not like other demons either. And then he realised, ever so suddenly that Crowley truly made him smile.

* * *

Crowley watched Aziraphale chase his customers out of his little shop, it was always entertaining watching the good little angel get angry and rude as he told the annoyed humans to leave simply because he felt like closing the shop at another unusual time.

Aziraphale shut the door with a loud bang after the last customer was shoved out into the autumn rain. He turned to find Crowley smiling at him.

“Oh,” The angel said, rather startled, “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“I thought we could have dinner,” Crowley stated so very relaxed as if the idea had only just weaved itself into his brain … which it had.

“Oh?” Aziraphale asked, smiling audaciously at the idea and then hurried to hide sudden enthusiasm, “What did you have in mind?”

Crowley shrugged, trying as ever to appear apathetic and cool, “Whatever you want, angel.”

Aziraphale pondered for a moment, putting a few books back in their correct places, “I hear there’s a lovely new Italian restaurant open in Covent Garden.”

“As long as the wine’s good, I’m in,” Crowley said a little too enthusiastically, meaning of course that as long as Aziraphale was agreeing to dinner, he was happy.

It was a nice restaurant and the wine was quite good too. Aziraphale praised every dish and almost wiggled with excitement as the waiter brought the next course. Crowley mostly drank and watched Aziraphale’s barely contained delight. After six thousand years Aziraphale should not have been so excited, having already tried every delicacy the world had to offer. After six thousand years Crowley should not have been so enchanted by his joy.

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked snapping Crowley out of his daydream.

“Sorry?”

“I was asking what you wanted to do now?” Aziraphale asked painfully innocently.

_You_ , he thought instantly. He caught the word in his throat and swallowed, “Oh, I don’t know … fancy a stroll?”

_Fancy me?_

Aziraphale smiled, _that_ smile, “That would be lovely.”

They walked through the street-lit streets talking about nothing in particular; the latest book Aziraphale had read, the latest TV show Crowley had become obsessed with, the weather, ordinary things. Crowley left him in the doorway to his beloved bookshop and returned to his own flat until tomorrow came and he could spend more time with the angel.

*** * ***

He decided to walk to Aziraphale’s shop the following morning, he decided to actually pay for things rather than mysteriously conjuring them into existence. He stopped off at an open market and inspected the flowers, he took far too much time choosing only the most vibrant and beautiful and even then, walked away hissing cruel threats should they even dare to think about wilting. He bought some chocolates too; he had bought chocolates the first day the Aziraphale had moved into his quirky shop, flowers were procured for the not-so-grand opening. He stopped on the opposite side of the road and looked at it; _A. Z. Fell & Co. Antiquarian and Unusual Books Est 1800_. There had been a small party nearly twenty years ago the 200th anniversary but having seen the shop burn down a few weeks ago somehow made Crowley appreciate it more. It was Aziraphale’s, and so he loved it.

He went to open the door when he heard voices inside. Suspiciously he checked the ‘closed’ sign and moved to one of the open windows. Inside he caught a glimpse of Gabriel and his heart dropped. He and Aziraphale had fooled Heaven and Hell and were unlikely to let that go for long, but Crowley had hoped they would have had some warning or that he had been with the angel when Heaven or Hell tried a second assault; charging in now would only put Aziraphale in more danger.

He had seen Aziraphale faced with Gabriel only once before, a few days before he opened his shop. Crowley smiled at the memory, they were threatening to take Aziraphale back to Heaven and place Michael on Earth in his stead. Crowley had put on a little show, pretend to converse with a hell-creature showing far too much joy at the idea of his nemesis being removed from his path of evil and destruction. As an immediate result, Aziraphale was told to remain and they had not broached the topic again.

Now, Crowley Realised he had made a grave mistake in the way he had portrayed Aziraphale a few weeks ago. He always thought Aziraphale as being very brave and always so very proud, despite Pride being a deadly sin. Crowley had known he had broken character when Gabriel told ‘Aziraphale’ to _“die already”_ with a _smile_ , he had given the archangel a cold and defiant stare before stepping into the flames. However, Aziraphale looked timid, afraid, nervous, not at all brave and polite. Nearly two hundred and twenty years ago Aziraphale had looked nervous when faced with Gabriel and Sandalphon, but Crowley had assumed that was because Aziraphale had spotted him at the open door holding chocolates right behind his superiors who were not supposed to know that they had even spoken, let alone socialised and brought each other presents.

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel was saying almost gently, “Do you understand what I am telling you?”

“No,” Aziraphale stammered, his hands were fiddling with nothing and he was looking everywhere but directly at Gabriel.

The archangel sighed, “Repent, do good, forsake the demon and _perhaps_ you can be forgiven.”

“Or what?” Aziraphale found himself asking, Crowley could see the regret in his eyes the second he spoke.

“Or,” Gabriel answered, “Or you lose your grace.”

Crowley felt numb, and Aziraphale gasped, “I’d…fall?”

“No,” Gabriel said slowly, Aziraphale’s expression remained the same, “You’d become mortal.”

Crowley felt fear, true fear, he was in no way prepared to see Aziraphale grow old and die in as little as fifty years, he had taken naps that were longer than that.

Aziraphale almost nodded, resigned to his fate.

“But that’s not going to happen,” Gabriel added with startling enthusiasm and a plastic smile, “Because you’ll repent, beg our forgiveness, and fall back into line!”

Aziraphale’s mouth twitched but remained downcast.

“Come on Aziraphale,” Gabriel continued, almost desperate in his persuasion, “You were created to follow, to do good. Just be yourself and …” Gabriel looked at his body which was thankfully identical to the old one in Crowley’s eyes, “What did I say about the gut?”

Fear was gone and his anger was back like a wild, rampaging fire. _He said what?!_

Gabriel left and Aziraphale was left alone, glum and depressed. Crowley hid until he was sure Gabriel was gone. He straightened and ruffled his hair, whispering to the flowers, “Don’t you fucking _dare_ think about wilting now you worthless pieces of shit!”

He entered the shop with as much calm joy as he could muster, “Hello, angel!”

Aziraphale looked startled and seemed to relax slightly at the sight of the demon, “What are those for?”

“For the two hundred and nineteenth anniversary of your beloved shop, angel,” Crowley said with a smile, place the vibrant flowers in a vase that had just appeared on a table, “Along with these.”

Aziraphale accepted the chocolates instantly, “I thought we agreed every quarter centenary?”

Crowley remembered, and shrugged, “Just thought it was worth celebrating this year.”

“Meaning,” Aziraphale added sternly, “It should be celebrated for borrowed time.”

Crowley’s face fell. Yes, he wanted to do something after the Apocalypse that didn’t happen. Yes, he wanted to do something after watching the bookshop burn and thinking Aziraphale had burned with it. But there was something in Aziraphale’s tone that brutally reminded him that they were on borrowed time, Heaven and Hell still wanted their war. It was only a matter of time.

“I saw Gabriel,” Crowley said without thinking.

“Oh?” Aziraphale looked terrified. When talking about his co-worker he looked apathetic, annoyed, stressed, but never fearful, “What did you hear?”

“Enough,” Crowley allowed bitterly, “Mortality isn’t that bad … I think.”

Aziraphale looked sick, woozy.

“Hey,” Crowley hushed guiding Aziraphale into a chair, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I think I am,” Aziraphale smiled weakly, placing a hand on Crowley’s that had rest on his shoulder “I just don’t have as much time as I had hoped.”

Crowley felt his heartbreaking and then thought about it, “Hoped for what?”

Aziraphale laughed a little, though the pain was audible, “Everything.”

“Repenting isn’t that bad,” Crowley protested, “A few prayers, little begging, and you’re forgiven. Easy, right?”

Aziraphale smiled through the tears in his eyes, “No, not easy.”

Crowley frowned, “ _I’m_ unforgivable, God herself banished us. But you’re just in a little trouble, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Aziraphale’s smile was struggling against his tears, “I did worse than you. I actively stopped the Great Plan. You simply asked a few questions at a very bad time.”

“I also punched Uriel in the face during the protests, but who’s counting?” Crowley retorted trying to sound optimistic and failing.

Aziraphale chuckled weakly, “I-I don’t want to be forgiven.”

Crowley’s heart broke, _fifty years_ , he thought with abhorrent dread, _fifty years at best and then he would be gone_.

“Oh, don’t look so glum,” Aziraphale tried to smile, and it almost reached his eyes, “Mortality seems very exciting. A new way to see the world, to _feel_ it.”

Crowley was still crouched in front of the angel, staring up into his bright blue eyes. He had not realised how heavily he was leaning on Aziraphale, or how little he was breathing, without thought he whispered, “I can’t lose you.”

“Crowley…” Aziraphale smiled, and this time it reached his eyes and Crowley melted a little. Aziraphale suddenly leapt forward pushing Crowley off the balls of his feet onto what should have been the floor, but suddenly they were upstairs and instead of landing heavily on to the hard floor, Crowley fell onto a soft bed. Aziraphale was on top of him, looking into his eyes for understanding or permission before gently placing his lips on Crowley’s.

Angels and demons have no sexuality. This is because they feel no sexual attraction because they are not beings of flesh. Therefore, to engage in romantic, physical, or sexual relationships they had to make an effort to connect the right nerves and become corporeally aware of their physical forms. It’s the same reason they don’t enjoy eating food or sleeping. However, Crowley and Aziraphale had spent most of their existences on Earth. They were used to their human bodies as much as they were used to their wings and souls.

Aziraphale seemed to hum against the demon, and Crowley was very aware that their bodies were touching in all sorts of places. He had always thought he would kiss him first, being a demon and lust being another Big Sin. He had dropped hints like nuclear bombs, but he wanted some form of confirmation from Aziraphale before going too far and too fast. Aziraphale seemed to drop hints too, but then being an angel, ‘nice’ was simply part of the job description that many angels chose to ignore and therefore he was never entirely _sure_ of Aziraphale’s feelings on the matter. Crowley had hoped Aziraphale loved him, but he always feared he was simply seeing what he wanted to see.

Now Aziraphale was on top of him, pressing him into his bed, and kissing him. _I think that counts as an answer_ , Crowley thought to himself as he opened his mouth to let his angel kiss him deeply.

Aziraphale had seen people kissing for thousands of years, he had even witnessed the first kiss. He had kissed a few people too, pecks of a cheek, forehead, he had even kissed some of the lovely men at his gentleman’s club, but this was different, this tingled. Crowley had opened his mouth and Aziraphale sucked at his lip before sliding his tongue inside. Crowley seemed to like it as he groaned and snaked his arms around the angel’s waist. Aziraphale moaned into his mouth and rolled his hips against the trapped demon, the friction sent more sparks through Aziraphale’s body, a dull pressure began to build in his lower belly and groin, wanting more. He assumed it was having a similar effect on Crowley who was pulling his sunglasses off and trying to lace his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair at the same time.

Aziraphale pulled back slightly to get a better look at Crowley. His face was slightly flushed, short jagged breaths pushed past his parted moist pink lips. His beautiful snake-like eyes were wide, not with shock, but amazement.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asked him gently.

Crowley stared and nodded.

Aziraphale smiled, leaning back down to kiss Crowley’s jawline, “You will tell me if I’m going too fast, won’t you?”

“Fast?” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale licked along his carotid archery causing his pulse to quicken, “Thousands of years, angel? And you say too _fast_?”

He could feel Aziraphale smiling against his neck, just before racking his teeth down to place further kisses along his collar bone; clothes were beginning to become a problem.

“I asked you out first, remember?” Aziraphale teased nipping at Crowley’s neck and rolling his hips gently against Crowley.

Crowley gasped, one hand tangled in Aziraphale’s curls, the other reaching out for flesh, “Nearly two thousand _years_ ago!”

Aziraphale hummed, “We had oysters.”

Crowley whined as Aziraphale sat up, taking his warm kisses with him. However, seeing the angel straddling him and fiddling with buttons on Crowley’s waistcoat excited him.

“You know you could miracle them away?” Crowley groaned, biting his lip with anticipation.

“It’s no fun.” Aziraphale retorted, trying to hide his heartbreak at the thought of not being able to perform miracles for much longer.

“Fun?” Crowley hissed, “I need you _now_!”

Aziraphale gave up on Crowley’s clothes and fell forward, kissing him desperately, we used a knee to part Crowley’s knees and found a much more advantageous spot to grind against. Crowley’s nails dug into his back painfully, tugging at his several layers of clothes he was still unfortunately still wearing. Crowley snapped his fingers and there were gone. Aziraphale blushed and moved away slightly.

“Don’t you dare think about what Gabriel said at a moment like _this_!” Crowley warned, frowning deeply, “ _You are perfect_!”

He gave Aziraphale a reassuring squeeze and pulled him closer, desperate to kiss him more. Aziraphale obliged eagerly, his hands wondering down Crowley’s naked body. He had always known Crowley was skinny, but it was another to feel his ribs beneath his fingers. Aziraphale’s mouth wandered again, tracing Crowley’s neck, his collarbone, his chest, his nipples, his hollow stomach, his hips. Crowley’s back arched as his head pushed into the mattress. Aziraphale teased him skilfully, kissing his legs and hips and avoiding exactly what Crowley wanted … at least for now.

“Angel,” He gasped, and Aziraphale placed a delicately light kiss at the root of Crowley’s penis making him shudder and grasp at the sheets, “ _Angel!_ ”

Aziraphale smiled and ran his tongue along Crowley’s throbbing dick. Crowley cried out, biting his knuckles on one had as the other reached down to Aziraphale’s hair. For a moment Crowley had enough presence of mind to feel jealous as he realised Aziraphale was too skilled for this to be his ‘ _first time’_ , but all coherent thoughts were lost as Aziraphale took him into his mouth. His legs hitched, gripping Aziraphale tightly, fearing he might run away. His fingers pulled harshly at his white-gold curls, though the angel did not seem to mind as he adroitly worked his mouth around Crowley’s cock. Aziraphale was holding Crowley’s hips trying desperately to stop him from bucking and failing. Luckily Aziraphale did not actually need to breath, nor had a gag reflex. Crowley was now constantly crying out, desperately reaching out to touch more of the angel’s flesh. Aziraphale slowly removed his mouth from around Crowley and quickly pressed it against Crowley’s longing lips. With one hand supporting his weight he hoisted Crowley’s legs onto his broader hips and placed his hand on his arse and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Ah!” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale’s wandering hand palmed his balls.

Aziraphale smiled against his mouth, “Do you trust me?”

Crowley could not think, let alone speak coherently, so he simply moaned and nodded, leaning forward blindly for Aziraphale’s lips.

“Have you ever done this before?” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley shook his head. He had tempted others into lust, but usually through the form of alcohol and lewd suggestions. He had kissed and touched, but only temporarily, only ever with clothes on. Aziraphale hushed, ever so sweetly, “I love you.”

He pushed a miraculously moist finger into Crowley’s arse. Crowley shuddered, shouted, and writhed beneath Aziraphale. Aziraphale kissed whatever he could reach, mostly his jaw and his neck, as he slowly fucked the demon with his finger. When he relaxed enough Aziraphale opened his dilated eyes to watch Crowley as his pushed a second finger inside him. Crowley’s eyes never opened, but his body did. Every inch of him opened for Aziraphale, he stretched out his body for him to touch, he exposed his neck for him to kiss, his arse welcomed more of him.

Crowley wanted to feel … more. He was not entirely sure as to want more he could possibly feel. But he needed it.

“Zira …” he groaned, “ _Angel_ …”

Aziraphale bit his neck sharply making Crowley hiss. The angel smiled, “Look at me, my dear.”

Crowley did so instantly, his snake-eyes clearly out of focus as he tried to meet Aziraphale’s gaze. Without looking away Aziraphale shifted and slowly guided himself to Crowley’s arsehole. And pushed. Crowley’s eyes flickered back struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back as Aziraphale rolled into him. He moved painfully slowly into him, and then pulled slowly out only to thrust back inside. Crowley’s strength failed him, and his eyes closed, his head falling back onto the bed, groaning with every leisurely and steady thrust. Aziraphale kissed, bit and sucked at Crowley’s neck, slowly building momentum and strength.

“I love you,” Aziraphale groaned, thrusting deeper into the demon beneath him, “Crowley!”

Crowley moaned and gasped, writhing beneath him, lost entirely. Aziraphale tightened his grip and quickened his pace. Enchanted by Crowley’s reaction.

“Ah!” Crowley screamed, “Angel!”

Aziraphale kissed and fucked him deeply, smiling as Crowley’s sharp teeth bit in his lip. They were close now. Aziraphale was struggling to keep up his pace, but instinct and desire was taking care of that. Crowley’s dick was slapping between them and was slow oozing pre-cum. Aziraphale leaned back and ignored Crowley’s protests, he hooked his hand beneath the small of Crowley’s back and lifted his hips to give him a better angle and fucked him as deep as he could. Crowley tightened around him madly.

“ _ZIRA!_ ” Crowley screamed, as hot cum covered their stomachs. Aziraphale screamed wordlessly as he released inside the demon, his wings erupted from his shoulder blades. After a moment Aziraphale fell heavily on top of Crowley, breathing in his sweat. They lay for hours or minutes, catching their needless breaths.

“Aziraphale?”

“Hm?”

“That was…” Crowley struggled to find words; he was distracted by Aziraphale’s manifested wings. Crowley’s were black, slick and smooth, Aziraphale’s were white and fluffy and a complete mess.

“I know,” Aziraphale purred, finally moving out of Crowley to snuggle around him.

“You are truly wicked,” Crowley smirked, “I was a virgin before you _defiled_ me.”

Aziraphale stared at him, in astonishment, “What?”

Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel, “Just because I’m a _demon_...”

“O-Oh…” Aziraphale looked guilty and Crowley wondered if Aziraphale’s first was in hell somewhere, in need of further torture, “I, um … I would never have guessed.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, angel,” Crowley whispered, almost bitter. This was not his idea of pillow-talk.

Aziraphale was silent for a moment, “Crowley?”

“Hm?”

“I’d never done the …. Um …”

“The fucking?” Crowley finished, “Just _been_ fucked a few times?”

Aziraphale blushed, “We weren’t talking that century.”

Crowley cocked his head to the side, “You went and got buggered because I wasn’t talking to you?”

“Something like that,” Aziraphale’s face was bright pink from embarrassment.

Crowley was frowning, trying to think of how he had missed this, “The nineteenth century?”

Aziraphale nodded, “After …”

“Holy water,” Crowley realised, his fingers were still tracing Aziraphale’s wings, “Bet this didn’t happed back then.”

Aziraphale smiled, “No, and he didn’t mind me saying the wrong name either.”

“You thought of _me_ when someone else was fucking you?” Crowley looked at him rather surprised, somehow insulted and flattered at the same time, “Why didn’t you just _tell me_?”

Aziraphale’s eyes were shut, his pink lips whispered against the demon’s, “I didn’t realise you cared … not until 1941 at least.”

“You’ve known since _then_?”

“And I got into an awful amount of trouble the last time I …”

“Had sex?” The demon muttered, “What happened?”

“I went to prison for a start,” Aziraphale groaned, “And then Gabriel found out. Three years hard labour and twenty years of paperwork and then front-line miracles during World War I. I think he was trying to have me discretely discorporated.”

“I remember, I thought it was an odd place for you. Good thing I was there,” Crowley laughed, he was upset that Aziraphale had loved him and not told him, but in many ways, he had just told him in the same ways Crowley had; small gestures just see how far they would go for one another. “All that for a little buggery?”

“It was not _nearly_ as good as this.” Aziraphale stated, pulling the demon tighter into his arms, “I love _you_. I always have … and I always will.”

Crowley kissed him, letting himself forget the confessions of his lover, the past did not matter, not really, and their future was going to be painfully short. Crowley shifted, kneeling over the naked angel, deciding to stretch his own wings as well. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, lazily, hungrily. Aziraphale was still lying on his side, his wings shuddering with the slightest of touch, Crowley gently pushed the angel, forcing him onto his belly and revealing his wings fully. Aziraphale hummed happily as Crowley neatened and groomed the fluffy white feathers. Something about the angel felt stiff, uncomfortable, and Crowley realised he was crying. He lay down onto Aziraphale’s back, pushing his arms around Aziraphale.

“Hush, love,” Crowley comforted him, “Darling, I’m here.”

“I-I know,” Aziraphale shuddered, his voice breaking, “I … I’m just _scared_.”

Crowley forced himself to swallow his own fear, “I won’t let you fall.”

Aziraphale smiled and twist his neck round to just enough look Crowley in the eye, “I think I already have, my love.”

Crowley kissed his shoulder and wing, breathing him in, pushing his body into against Aziraphale’s. Crowley could feel the tingling warmth return to him, igniting his blood.

“I love you, angel,” Crowley whispered, “I’ll catch you.”

“I know, my dear,” Aziraphale whipped away some of his tears, “You always save me.”

Crowley kissed his shoulder blades, running his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft feathers, “Let’s just enjoy tonight.”

He rubbed his hard penis along Aziraphale’s crack, causing the angel to groan and roll his hips against the demon. Part of Crowley wanted to taste the angel as he had tasted him, but mostly he never wanted to let him go. He firmly grabbed Aziraphale’s hips and pulled his arse up. Aziraphale readied himself instantly, parting his legs to give Crowley more room, holding his weight in his knees, pressing his arse against the demon behind him. He dug his fingers into Aziraphale’s fleshy hips as he toyed with his genitals, not entirely sure what he was doing but deeply enjoying the noises escaping the angel’s lips.

“Crowley,” He gasped, pushing his body against him, “Please…”

Crowley smiled, “What was that, angel?”

“Please,” He sighed, his head lulling back, his dick stiff in Crowley’s grasp.

“What do you want, angel?” Crowley knew damn well what he wanted, but he was enjoying Aziraphale’s begging.

“I need you…ah!” Aziraphale gasped, his hips rolling uncontrollably against Crowley’s hand, “Crowley…”

Crowley wrapped himself around the angel, his face nestled amongst Aziraphale’s ruffled feathers, “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?”

“Fuck me!” Aziraphale shouted, his arm reaching out for him blindly.

Crowley slowed painfully, toying with the head of Aziraphale’s cock, “What was his name?”

“W-who?” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley felt moisture beneath his thumb, and slowed even more, smiling as Aziraphale shuddered with the anticipation and need, “The man who fucked you before.”

Aziraphale clung to the sheets, “W-I don’t fucking remember!”

“His name?” Crowley insisted, he wanted him just as much as the other way around, but Crowley was a demon after all, and games were certainly his forte.

“Ah!” Aziraphale moaned, desperate for more friction, more touches, “For _fuck’s_ sake, Crowley!”

He chuckled slightly, never had he heard this pure being swear so much and it was _divine_ , “ _His. Name_.”

“I don’t remember!” Aziraphale cried out, “I _wanted_ you!”

“Hm…” Crowley growled suspiciously, then licked Aziraphale’s spine with a forked tongue making the angel shudder and squirm, “Are you sure you don’t remember?”

“I can’t…”

“I can’t fuck you if you won’t tell me,” Crowley lied, wanting to be inside him more than anything.

Aziraphale whined, “Um… ah … I, um … I think it began with an _O?”_

“His name.” Crowley insisted, he didn’t really want to know, but he enjoyed the idea that Aziraphale couldn’t even remember him.

Aziraphale groaned and whined as Crowley tortured him, desperately trying to think and trying to get enough friction.

“He wrote books?” Aziraphale was seriously struggling at this point.

“Oscar?”

“Perhaps…” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley firmly grasped him.

“Oscar _Wilde_?”

“I can’t remember!” Aziraphale cried out, “I need you! _Only you. Please!”_

Crowley smiled triumphantly and eased himself inside his angel. Aziraphale pulled against the sheets for want of something to hold on to as Crowley fucked him. Crowley leaned over and grasped his fist, thrusting into his angel, leaning his whole weight on the angel who was on all fours beneath him. Crowley’s fingers dug into Aziraphale hips and would likely leave bruises. He kissed Aziraphale’s back and wings. Thrusting ever faster into his angel.

“ _Crowley_ …” Aziraphale gasped, pushing hard against Crowley.

Crowley could fell himself cumming for the second time in his existence and whispered, “I love you.”

Aziraphale groaned, lacing his fingers with Crowley’s and pushed against him firmly.

“ _Ah!_ ” Crowley gasped, he fucked him as fast and as hard as he could, there was no rush, but it was what he needed, “AZIRAPHALE!”

They screamed together, shuddering explosively. Crowley bit Aziraphale’s wing, but the angel was too distracted by his own pleasure. They lay in the bed kissing and caressing each other, recovering much faster than mortals and never needing to sleep allowed them to spend their time more productively. Whether or not Aziraphale fell became immaterial atop his bed and his devious past forgotten. All that mattered was that they were finally together; living in the now.


End file.
